My Journey
by Electric guy
Summary: 17 year old Nights is a trainer with a few rough edges. Follow him as he gathers a team of strong and fairly rare female Pokemon. But wether or not they are the bonds of friendship and or love is his choice.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Heyoo! Today, I got the courage to ask out the girl I liked. I got the answer: Can I think about it? It's better than no. Anyway, this is in celebration of that I guess. I plan on updating this one slowly, because it'll be one of my more 'Mature' stories if you catch my drift. So without further ado, I bring to you, My Journey!)

I slipped on my shirt, and my backpack. I clipped the five Poke balls on my belt, and was ready to go. I grabbed my Love Ball, and clipped that on my belt too. I was almost ready to go. "Rain!" I called. My Lucario friend ran around the corner. "Yes Nights?" she replied. I fished a chocolate bar out if my back pack and handed it to her. "Time to go." I said. I held out the Love Ball. "Ready?" I asked.

Rain looked up at me nervously. "Is it necessary?" she asked. I nodded. "You only have to do it once." I replied calmly. She stared at the ball with a scared expression. "Okay." she said. I tossed the Love Ball, which consumed Rain in red energy. Her chocolate bar clattered to the floor, and the ball rocked in my hands thrice. The ball clicked close, and signaled a catch. I quickly let her out of the ball, and she looked mad.

"DO NOT EVER PUT ME IN THAT GOD FORSAKEN THING AGAIN UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY TO THE GREATEST EXTENT! UNDERSTAND!?" Rain shouted. I did nothing but stare wide eyed. "Understand?" Rain hissed quietly. I nodded. Her angry expression went to completely happy. "Okay! Let's go!" she said cheerily. Instead of asking about bipolarity, I walked out of the door with the Lucario close behind. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do on my journey yet, but I knew I wanted companions. Outside, the cool air blew against our direction, making it a little bit of a challenge to walk. I turned to Rain, who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Rain." I called. She looked at me slowly. "Do we need anything?" I asked. She smiled wryly. "And don't say chocolate, I already bought you a bar." I told her. Her smile faded. "Then We don't need anything." she responded gloomily.

Then...

"But another wouldn't hurt." she said. Rain put on a really cute puppy face. I looked away. "Gah! Why are you so good at that face!?" I asked. She giggled. "Because, I'm like that. So, chocolate?" she replied. I sighed. "Fine, at the next town." I said. Rain looked crestfallen. "But the next town is a day away!" she whined. I smiled. "I know." I replied. Rain huffed.

"You know how to make me wait. And make me angry." she said. I smiled widely. "I hate you Nights." she said. I chuckled. "No, you love me." I replied. I could have sworn her links turned pink a little. Before I could look back ahead of me to see where we would set up camp, I fell over a branch. My mouth slammed into the floor, making my teeth just a little more crooked. Rain rushed to my side. "Are you okay?" she asked. I propped myself up and spat out a bit of dirt. "Pretty good actually." I replied. Rain yanked me off the floor. I barely began to dust myself off when I heard a yell.

"Hey! You!" they shouted. I turned to see a boy running in my direction waving a Poke-Ball in the air. I could already tell what was going to happen. "A battle! A battle!" he shouted despite the fact he was only two feet away now. "3 on 3!" he said excitedly. I stared. "I only have one." I said.

He fumed. "I said 3 on 3! What' wrong? P****!" he shouted. It took all of my willpower not to cram my hand down his throat. "Turn around before I put my foot between your shoulder blades." Rain growled. The snobbish boy turned to her. "Try it, you stupid dog." he said. I clenched my fists and grit my teeth.

"Kid," I said in a low voice. "This is your last chance to turn around. If you don't I'm going to deck you and the next thing you see will be dentist tools, got it?" I said lowly. He sneered. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. Before he could go on his rant, I punched him in the mouth as hard as I could. I cut my knuckle on his teeth, but it was worth it. There was blood on my hand and on his mouth, but I wasn't sure whose it was. The boy stood up, holding his mouth. "How dare you!" he grunted. I slammed my fist into his eye. He fell over once more. When he got up, his eye was swollen, and blood covered his face. "Wait till my father hears about this!" he hissed. I raised my fist, and he flinched instinctively.

"Run, punk." I said again. The boy refused to leave. My eye twitched at his persistence. "Not until-" He was cut off by Rain giving him a solid knee to the groin. The boy fell over wheezing, and holding his crotch. Rain began to walk off, and I decided it was best to follow. "That guy was annoying." she said. I nodded in agreement. "Let's stop for the night. We need rest." I said. Rain turned to me.

"Killjoy." she muttered. I squinted at her. "Do you want to travel at night when it's dangerous?" I asked. Rain nodded. I sighed. "Maybe some other time. Let's stop here." I said. We were in a small clearing about 10 feet by 10 feet. I pulled my back pack off, and began to set up camp. In about 20 minutes, we had a tent, and a decent sized fire. Rain held her chocolate bar like a lifeline. I thought about my carton of milk in my back pack, and had an idea. I grabbed my pack, and pulled out 2 cups, a pot, and a carton of milk. I hung the pot over the fire carefully, and turned to her. "Rain, lemme see your chocolate bar." I said.

She reluctantly handed it over to me. I put it in the pot, and Rain screamed. "What are you doing Nights!?" she shouted. "You'll see." I replied. The aroma of melted chocolate wafted into the air and was pretty soothing. I then poured the milk into the thick concoction, turning it into that winter drink we all know and love. The scent became stronger and wafted through the area like Sweet Scent. Sweet Scent...

"Rain, do you think I might've attracted any wild Pokemon?" I asked. Rain shook her head. Before I could respond, I heard a little coo. I looked above me, and was nearly unable to express myself. In front of me was the Pokemon that pretty much started it all. Mew. "R-Rain, look!" I said quietly.

"What?" she asked. I pointed above me. She looked up, and froze. "Do you think we can catch it?" I asked quietly. Rain stood. "Rain, use Force Palm." I said. Rain's hand glowed white, and she forced herself off the floor with it. She hit the unsuspecting Mew, who crashed to the floor with a shriek. The Mew turned around, and fired a very powerful Psybeam. It rammed into my Lucario friend like a train.

"Rain!" I shouted. She stood up with fire in her eyes. She used a red colored Aura Sphere I had never seen before. It slammed into Mew, and into a tree. The little link cat floated around in a daze. I tossed a Poke ball which encased the small thing in a red glow. The ball fell to the floor, and rocked thrice before darkening and giving off a shower of glitter indicating a catch. I picked up the ball, and turned to Rain. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Rain nodded, and nearly fell. I rushed to her side, and sat her down. "Rest." I said. I quickly poured her a drink of chocolate, and handed it to her. She held it shakily.

That attack took a lot out of her. I poured myself a drink and sat next to her. Her warmth radiated and heated me. Why did I not feel successful? In one try, I completed what no trainer could do for years. Why was I not happy? Because I put Rain in pain for my own personal gain? I sipped my chocolate which was sweeter than I thought. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again. "Yes Nights, just tired." she replied. "Be worried about that Mew." she advised.

The Mew seemed distant even though it came so recently. I grabbed the Mew's Poke-Ball and let the pink cat out. When it was released, the Mew was fully conscious and furious. "Mew Me Em Mew!" It shouted.

"She asked; What's the big idea?" Rain translated. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Well," I said turning to the Mew. "I'm your trainer now, and I'll help you get stronger." I told. The Mew let off another rant in her incomprehensible language. I looked to Rain for translation. "She said: I'm nobody's property dips***." she said. I looked back at the Mew. "One- I didn't say you were my property I said I was your trainer. Two- You have a very bad mouth. Three- If you're Psychic type, why don't use telepathy to talk to me?" I said. Rain giggled.

Mew's face flushed. 'I didn't think of that.' her voice said. I chuckled and sipped my chocolate. "Of course you didn't." I said. Her face reddened in anger. 'What's that supposed to mean?' her voice boomed. I laughed. "It's beside the point." I replied. Her angry expression was replaced with one of curiosity. 'What's that you're drinking?' she asked. I looked at my winter drink. "Hot chocolate." I replied. The Mew grabbed my cup, and chugged every drop. She handed me the cup with a dreamy look in her eyes, and a large brown stain around her mouth.

"What the h***?" Rain asked. 'That was good. Good night.' Mew said. She floated over to my lap, and curled up in a ball. She let off a little yawn and fell asleep on my lap. "That was eventful." I muttered.

"And quite random. So anyway, where's our next stop?" Rain asked. I pulled out my map careful not to disturb the strange legendary in my lap. After a bit of searching, I found our destination. "Rustboro city." I replied. "Oh that's right!" she exclaimed. "You're sister said she would let you pick one of the Hoenn starters when you got there!" she said. My heart skipped a beat. I had forgotten that!

"Well," I said smoothly. "The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we can pick it up tomorrow!". Rain glared. "And get chocolate." I muttered exasperatedly. She smiled. "That's better!" she said. I rolled my eyes. I returned Mew to her Poke Ball, and put it on my belt. I crawled into the tent, but Rain stood outside shyly. "Are you coming in?" I asked.

"Wouldn't it be...Weird?" she said lowly. I shook my head. "It's only weird of you make it weird. That, and we're in sleeping bags. So c'mon." I said. Rain crawled in slowly, and lay in the sleeping bag right next to me. I snuggled up in he mess of blankets and fireproof sleeping bag, and fell asleep.

The next day-

When I woke up, I found myself wrapped in Rain's arms. The spikes on her hands were dangerously close to my face, and her chest spike poked my back, but it was enjoyable. Actually really comfortable. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the feel of her soft fur on my upper body. Then, I felt the sudden need to sneeze. I sat up, waking Rain.

I sneezed loudly, and she shrieked. I sneezed again, except quietly this time. "Good morning." she said groggily. She sat up as well, and stretched. I smirked. "Planning on hugging me in sleep again?" I said. Rain snapped out of stretching.

"What!?" she half shouted. "When I woke up this morning, I was in your arms." I said. She smiled. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked slyly. I chuckled. "I did actually." I replied. Rain's face went a little pink on her cheeks. "Aw, are you blushing?" I asked wryly.

Rain frowned at me now. "So when are we going?" she asked irritatedly. I laughed. I got out of the tent, and Rain followed. I sent the tent to the PC, and put on my Poke Ball belt. "Let's go Rain!" I cheered. "Coming Nights." she said half heartedly. We walked down the path uneventfully.

Until...

I heard a call. To my right, I saw a trainer sprinting in my direction. "Not again." I muttered. The trainer stopped in front of me excitedly. "Wanna battle? 2 on 2?" he asked. I sighed. "Well it can't be that bad. Why not?" I replied. The trainer whooped and ran about twenty feet away from me. He threw out a Swampert. "You up for this Rain?" I asked.

She laughed mockingly. "Of course Nights." she said. Rain hopped up to the field, and struck an offensive pose. "Swampert, use Hydro Pump!" the trainer shouted. A wall of high pressured water rushed at Rain giving me little time to think. "Rain Aura Sphere!" I shouted. She hopped up, and fired a teal sphere at the wall. It burned a hole in the middle and struck the Swampert. Her body slid through the hole hole without a problem. The Swampert swayed, and fell over, infuriating the trainer.

"Get up you lazy Pokemon!" he shouted. But it had fainted. He swore and recalled it. "Go, Mightyena!" he shouted. He threw out the gray and black dog Pokemon. "Use Flamethrower!" be shouted. What!? "Rain, dodge!" I screamed. But she couldn't get out if the way. The Flamethrower hit her head on, and sent her sprawling to the floor. "Rain...?" I called. She didn't move. I rushed over, and picked her up. I placed her on a patch of nearby grass. I turned to the trainer who was laughing and congratulating his Pokemon.

"Face it!" I shouted. I threw Mew's Poke ball angrily. She came out in a shower of light. 'Hello!' she called cheerily. "He knocked out Rain!" I shouted. Mew's face went red with anger. "YOU WHAT!?" she shouted. I nodded; quite impressed with her short temper. "Use Psybeam!" I shouted. The trainer looked at me, and gawked. The Psybeam knocked over the Mightyena in a OTK. The trainer stared, mouth open, eyes wide.

"How...what...?" he said. I smirked. "I win." I replied. The trainer silently recalled the Mightyena and walked away. I smiles, and turned back to Rain, who had literally just came to. She stood up slowly. "You feeling alright?" I asked. "Did we win?" she asked. "I'll take that as a yes." I replied. Rain giggled. "What?" I asked. Rain pointed to my head. I looked up, and felt weight shift. The Mew was on my head. "Hey-" I began.

"I want a human name!" she complained. I stared. "Well?" she asked impatiently. I looked down at the floor and began to think. "How about Mika?" I suggested. Mika hugged my head. "I love it!" she cheered. "Thanks Nights!" she said. I smiled. "Now, let's get going!" I said. Rain stepped beside me, and Mika continued to ride my head.

After a few hours of walking, we came to a city. "Rustboro city!" I cheered. I was tempted to make a beeline to the city gates, but Rain was exhausted. Needless to say, I refrained from doing it. I offered to put Rain in her Pokeball, which she refused indefinitely.

Long story short, it took ten minutes to get to get to the city gate. Once we did, the city's greatness set in. "Where did my sister say she would be?" I wondered aloud. "In the Pokemon Center." Rain replied. I nodded. I was anxious to get a starter. I quickly recalled Mika to her Poke Ball, and grabbed Rain's paw. I jogged slowly to the Pokemon Center with her by my side. We approached the center, standing tall and proud. I went in with her not far behind.

"Cynthia!" I called. "Nights!" was the response. My sister; Champion of Sinnoh ran towards me. "How are you?" she asked. I smiled. "Good. You?" I replied. She laughed. "Could be better. I've had challengers left and right. I need a new Elite Four." she said. I chuckled. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot!". Cynthia pulled out a box, most likely containing the Hoenn starters.

She pulled the box lid off , and pulled out three Poke balls. She let out three Pokemon, who were my choices. Mudkip, Treecko, and Torchic. "Pick one.". I bent down and looked at the three. They were so adorable! Mudkip looked so great, but that Swampert ruined it. Torchic was cool too. I liked it's evolutions, but fire isn't my style. But Treecko called out to me.

Treecko had a chilled attitude, and looked plain Awesome. I grabbed Treecko by it's waist, and hugged it tight against my body. "This one." I said. Cynthia grinned and handed me it's Poke Ball. "Careful." she warned. "She doesn't seem to like me, or anybody else.". Treecko snuggled against my chest and looked comfortable. "That seems to tell me otherwise." I replied nonchalantly. Cynthia growled. "Why?" she asked curtly. I chuckled. "Cause all da ladies love Nights." I said.

Cynthia giggled. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. I chuckled. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I retorted. She shrugged. "Touché.". I put Treecko on my shoulder. "So, how many Pokemon does Treecko make?" she asked. My heart skipped a beat. Before I could reply, the Nurse Joy shouted at us. "No loitering you d*** kids!" she screamed. Cynthia calmly turned and flipped her off.

"So," she said turning back to me. "How many?" she asked. I laughed nervously. "Three." I said. Please don't ask, please don't ask! "So who's the third? You have Rain, and Treecko, and...?" she sad. I sighed. "Mika." I said.

Cynthia giggled. "You have a harem, huh?" she said. I growled. "It's not like I actually do it with them." I said through grit teeth. "So, what type of Pokemon is Mika?" she asked. I looked around nervously. "I have to show you in private." I said quietly. Cynthia tilted her head. "We're in a Pokemon Center. You can do just about anything." she said. "Promise not to do anything weird." Rain said. I grabbed Mika's Poke Ball, and she emerged in a flash if red.

Mika mewed(Pun not intended) softly. "Look what the cat dragged in." I said. (Pun intended) Cynthia gaped at Mika. Mika floated to meet Cynthia's face. "Who's this?" she asked. "This is my sister, Cynthia." I replied. Mika held out her little paw. "Nice to meet you Cynthia." she said. Cynthia feebly shook Mika's paw. "Mutual." she replied.

"Treecko!" Treecko called. "That's impolite!" Rain scolded. The grass starter giggled. "That starter has a bad mouth." Cynthia muttered. I looked at her. "You understand Pokemon?" I asked. She shook her head. She pointed to the black things in the side of her head. What they were or why she wore them remained a mystery until now. "Translators." she replied. I frowned. "One: What did Treecko say? Two: Do those come in any other fashion?" I asked.

"One: She said Mika was something that's best not repeated. Two: They come in Black Diamond piercings." she replied. Cynthia seemed to have gotten over meeting a Legendary fast. I looked down at Treecko who giggled. "Foul mouth." I muttered. I recalled Treecko and Mika, and looked back to Cynthia. "Where can I buy them?" I asked. Cynthia pointed to the counter where a bored man sat fondling a Poochyena's ears. "You'll have to get your ears pierced." she warned.

I shrugged. "I'm willing." I replied. She laughed. "Okay." she said. I grabbed Rain's paw, and dragged her over to the counter. "How may I help you?" he asked with false enthusiasm. "I would like the Black Diamond translators." I replied. He sighed. "That's 7000 Poke." he said dully. "I'll pay for that." Cynthia said.

I jumped at her voice. Cynthia dropped the money on the counter. The man scooped it into the register, and grabbed the gun for piercings. He sat me in a slender leather chair, and marked my ears with a cold pen.

"Ready kid?" he asked. I nodded. He lined the gun up with the dot on my ear. He squeezed the trigger, and a searing pain was felt on my ear. "SONOFAB****!" I shouted. I could already feel my ear swelling. The man put the gun at my other ear, looking unsure. "Go ahead." I strained. "Maim me some more.". He cracked a grin, and punctured my other ear. This time, I refrained from cursing. "Ow." I grunted.

The man brought up a mirror and held it in front of my face. The lustrous gems shined in stark contrast to my swollen crimson ears. "I'm sure these will look better when the swelling goes down." I muttered to myself. "Yes, they will." Rain ensured. I hopped out of the chair, tenderly holding my swollen ears.

"For about 3 hours, the only thing you hear when Pokemon talk is static, then you'll hear what they have to say." Cynthia informed. My ears felt warm, and I was surprised they weren't bleeding. "How long before they stop hurting?" I asked. "About a week or two." the clerk replied. I turned to my Lucario friend. I thought about the battle we had, and remembered my team needed healing.

"You need to be in the Poke Ball. You need healing." I told Rain. She pouted. "Why!?" she complained. I noticed Rain's shoulder was badly burned. "You went through a rough battle." I reasoned. I quickly put Rain in the Poke Ball, before she could protest further. I knew she would be mad. I rushed to the Nurse Joy. "Can you heal my Pokemon?" I asked. She took them snobbishly; nose high.

Without saying a word, she put the balls on the healing machine. She gave them back without a single blink. "Thanks." I muttered. "Don't talk to me like that young man!" she scolded. I ignored her, and quickly released Rain. Thankfully, she didn't bash my head in. "Never put me in there again." she said without emotion.

I shrugged. "That's not something you can ask of me." I replied. Her eye twitched. "Why not?" she asked quietly. I looked around for Cynthia, who disappeared. Great. "Because," I said, trying to calm her down. "It's important that you do. Say, what if you get badly injured? What will happen?" I asked. I felt wise. Rain sighed, admitting defeat. "Then let's go challenge the gym." she murmured. I shook my finger.

"After Lunch."

(A/N: This is one of the longest chapters I've written. Hey Mr.001, I know you didn't get to beta this chapter, but it's around 10:30 P.M. So anyway, I hope you all like it so far. Read, Review, and above all, enjoy!

Eg out!


	2. Meeting Thea

We found a nice cafe that served Pokemon food(which Rain despised.) and allowed Pokemon out of their Poke Balls. Mika disguised herself as a Raichu, and that was fine with me. I had named Treecko Clara and we all sat round a table outside.

"I'm bored." Mika said out of the blue. I looked at her. "Then eat." I said. Mika looked at her pizza. She began to eat ravenously. I turned to my own slice of he greasy sloppy crap, and began to stuff my face.

The calls of the many Pokemon and the laughs of children brought a smile to my face. Okay, I lied, it was the pizza. But I was still smiling! I heard footsteps, and already knew what was coming. "Wanna battle?" a voice asked. I turned to see a rather attractive girl.

"Sure." I replied. I turned to my team. "You up for it?" I asked. All three Poke-girls agreed quickly. I recalled Clara and Mika, and Rain simply followed me. "3-on-3" the girl said loudly. We stood on opposite sides of the field, and sent out our first choices.

"Thea, I choose you!" she shouted. A green Trapinch emerged. 'Where in the h*** did she get a shiny?' I thought. I sent out Mika still disguised as Raichu.

"Water Gun!" I shouted. Mika let loose a stream of water. The Trapinch was literally washed away. The poor thing was struggling to stand.

"Thea, Mud slap!" she said. The attack hit Mika's cheek, not at all affecting her.

"Thunder!" I called.

Mika hopped fired a thunderbolt into the clouds. Before I could ask what the h*** she was doing, the lightning came back, looking twice as powerful. As it struck, the sheer heat and light forced me to cover my eyes. I heard a bolt, and a cry, and knew Mika won.

I uncovered my face to see a large charred circle and a fainted Trapinch. My opponent recalled her Pokemon and muttered something. The girl then sent out a Riolu. I recalled Mika, and beckoned Rain forward. Rain got onto the field into a fighting stance.

"Quick attack!" the girl ordered. The Riolu rushed at Rain almost invisible.

"Counter." I commanded. As the Riolu made contact, Rain swung it around, using momentum for force, and delivered a quite solid punch to it's chest. The poor thing was sent flying into it's trainer.

"Get up!" she shouted. It stood shakily.

"Aura Sphere." I said. The teal ball slammed into the Riolu, who was on it's last knees.

"Double Team." the girl said. The Riolu sloppily created clones of itself around Rain.

"Earthquake!" I shouted. Rain stomped on the floor, which shook rapidly. The enemies Pokemon fainted, and Rain barely winded. The girl muttered something indistinct and threw out her last Pokemon. A Zigzagoon was brought out.

I grinned. "Aura Sphere!" I said. Rain charged a Blu ball of energy, and he girl ordered the Zigzagoon to attack.

"Hyper Beam!" she shouted. Didn't see that coming. The two launched the attacks at the same time. The two attacks collided, and an explosion of smoke and hopefully not shrapnel rung out. When the smoke cleared, both were unconscious. I quickly returned Rain, and knew she would be a little less than happy.

The girl walked to my side of the field and held out her hand, with a smile faker than wood teeth. I shook her hand, and she began talk.

"You're a strong trainer." she complimented. "That Lucario of yours is especially strong. Would you be willing to trade?" she asked. My hand tightened around Rain's Poke Ball.

"No." I quickly responded. She shrugged.

"Suit yourself." she replied nonchalantly.

"If you'll excuse me." she said, walking off. I let Rain out of the Poke ball, and used a potion. She woke up quickly, and got up slowly.

"My head." she muttered. I helped her up slowly.

"You okay now?" I asked. She gave me a weak thumbs up. I sat her down, then released Mika & Clara. They simply went back to wolfing down their food. I began to kick my feet around, until I kicked something round. I looked down, and saw it was a Poke ball. I picked it up, and it was no ordinary Poke Ball. It was a Great Ball.

"Look what I found." I said. Rain looked at the Poke Ball.

"Isn't that the Poke Ball that Trapinch was in?" she asked. I pressed the button, and sure enough, the green Trapinch was let out in the flash of red.

"You're not my trainer!" she exclaimed. I quickly returned the Trapinch.

"Let's return this." I muttered. I stood up, and began to jog to the girl trainer. She eventually came into sight, and I began to shout. "Hey!" I hollered. She turned around looking rather irritated.

"What do you want now?" she asked. I held of the ball.

"You dropped this." I replied. She snorted.

"Like I did it on accident." she said. I frowned.

"This is your Trapinch." I said. She spat at the ball.

"Keep Thea. She's useless. I wanted to get rid of her." the girl said. I was resisting the urge to kick her legs.

"No Pokemon is useless." I replied.

"Then f***ing keep her!" she shouted. She smacked the Poke Ball out of my hand, and it opened as if clattered to the floor. The Trapinch was teary eyed.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"I don't want you." she said loudly at the poor Pokemon. The Trapinch broke into tears. I knelt down and rubbed it's shell. After a while I noticed she was still there. I looked up at the girl trainer.

"Why are you still here? Haven't you done enough?" I asked curtly. The trainer walked away, stamping.

I looked back to the Trapinch. "Are you okay?" I asked. She continued to cry. "Come on." I said. I picked up her Poke ball, and picked her up too. Her stubby little arms clung onto my neck. "What do I call you?" I asked.

"T-Thea." she cried. I rubbed her back gently. "It's okay. She was a b**ch." I said. The small laugh made me smile. Until I heard a scream. Rain's scream. I ran in the direction of the court.

Once I arrived, I saw three trainers surrounding the others.

"Get away!" I shouted. One turned around.

"It's none of your business kid. Get." he said. I quickly grabbed my Poke Balls and returned all of them. The look on the trainers' faces was priceless. One stomped up to me.

"Give me that Mew." he said angrily. I spat at him. He lunged at me, and grabbed Mika's Poke Ball.

He stole it! He bounced it around in his palm like a basketball. Without hesitation, I kicked him in the stomach. He held onto her Poke ball like a lifeline. I grabbed it, and we clung onto it like it was the most important thing. Then...

"Hey!" a feminine voice shouted. We both looked over, where there was an Officer Jenny with an Arcanine. "What are you two doing!?" she asked loudly. The boy took advantage of the situation before I could talk.

"He stole my Pokemon, and I was trying to get it back!" he said with false concern.

"Put it on the floor." she said angrily. We both let go of it, and placed it between us. "Arcanine." she ordered. The Legendary Pokemon pawed up, and sniffed the ball. Then, he sniffed my hands, and the other boy's hands. "It's his." he said looking at me. I picked up Mika's ball. The Arcanine went back to the officer, and barked.

She glared for a bit, and walked. I didn't know these girls were so aggro. The boy turned back to me.

"Give. Me. That. Mew." he said between angry huffs. I spat at him and ran.

"Slow down!" a voice cried. I forgot about Thea!

"Sorry Thea." I apologized. She clambered up my shoulder. "It's okay." she said gloomily. I frowned. I let out the others, and did introductions.

Long story short, Thea acts like a queen around the others, and they think it's hilarious. But, Rain would. I know her well.

I met Rain as a wild Riolu when I was three. She was caught in a thorny vine. I rescued her, took her home, and cared for her until she was better. She never left. While I never actually captured her until yesterday, I claimed her as my own. She fought as my Pokemon whenever she needed to. I loved her. In different ways mind you. I loved her as a teammate, as a friend, and as family. Sometimes, I feel a bit more than that.

But that's beside the point.

Rustboro city gym was. I would win, I had a good team. Even though, I only know Rain's move set. I'm going in a firefight with a blindfold on. Oh well! Now, we were heading back to the Poke-center to book a room for tonight. None of them wanted to be returned. Clara sat on one shoulder, Thea sat in the other, Mika was napping quite cutely in my hood, and as always, Rain walked beside me.

My ears still throbbed and they were really warm, tender, and sore. The cool wind was a relief, but barely did anything. Rain pressed against and rested her head on my shoulder. I leaned too, and laid my head on hers affectionately. Unknowingly, we sandwiched Clara between our heads. I heard her let out a little growl, but didn't complain much.

The tall white building That was the Pokemon Center came into view. The moon hungover head like a giant nightlight. I killed time by walking around in the forest. I chose to challenge the gym tomorrow.

I pushed the door open to find the lobby empty except for the nurse. I approached the counter.

"Are there any rooms available?" I asked. The nurse threw me a key without a glance or word. I twirled it around in my fingers, and went to my room. Engraved on the bottom of the key was 1H. I guess that was my room.

Once at the room, I felt a grin creep up. I unlocked it, and swung the door open. Inside was amazing.

There was a huge bed with elegant covers. A small fridge probably full of sodas and stuff like that. There was even a small kitchen! The bathroom was opened wide showing a large shower and an inviting porcelain throne.

"Wow." I said. Rain walked in, smile wide. She threw herself on the bed, and sighed.

"Comfy." she said. I chuckled. Thea and Clara hopped off of my shoulders, and onto the bed as well. I reached behind my head, and pulled Mika out of my hood. She woke up as I grabbed her. She yawned, showing her small fangs.

"Why'd you wake me up?" she asked groggily. I kicked my shoes off.

"I was pulling you out of my hood." I replied. I set Mika on the bed, and pulled off my clothes until I only wore my boxers. I jumped in bed leaving the girls in shock.

"Nights-" Rain began, a little more than surprised.

"Relax," I assured. "At least I'm not naked" I assured. Rain's face went a little pink. Rain crawled beside me shyly, and began to sleep softly. Mika crawled on the other side just as snug, began to snooze in my arms. Clara clung onto my head, and it wouldn't be long before she was out. Thea was quick and decisive and crawled up by my feet. She laid down and soon, her breathing was even as well. I smiled, and closed my eyes.

"Good night girls." I said softly.

(A/N: I know I said I would update this one slowly, but there's a chance I won't even be able to work on my stories until the second semester is over. I uh, got an F in math class. Of course the longest section we do is my weak spot. Curse you linear equations!

Anyway, read, review, and above all, enjoy!

Eg out!)


	3. Rustboro Gym Closed?

When I woke up, I was warm, and just as comfortable. Thea clung onto my leg with a small smile. During the night, Clara crawled next to Mika in my arms. Rain still clung onto me from behind. I smiled. 'I know I'm going to win.' I thought confidently. I closed my eyes, and pretended to sleep. It was winter, so warmth was appreciated even if it wasn't a cold day. After a while, I decided it was time to get up. The clock read 10:12 AM. I sat up with a mighty yawn. All four girls woke as well.

"Ten more minutes Nights." Mika complained tiredly.

"Yeah." Rain concurred. Rain dragged me back onto the bed. Mika hopped up and curled into a ball on my chest. Thea did the same, except on my leg. She was heavier on my leg than my shoulder. Clara was pinned underneath Mika, seeing as how she never got off of me.

"Get off me you hairy fetus cat!" Clara protested. All of us except Mika of course, laughed.

"Fetus?" she asked. Clara nodded.

"You're pink." she stated flatly. Mika hopped up.

"I'm a Legendary!" she argued. Clara grabbed her, and tossed her off my chest.

"Legendary, blah blah blah, go get me some water." Clara replied. Mika's eye twitched. She turned to me.

"Are you going to allow that?" she asked angrily. I nodded. She floated up to me with a sweet smile. Without warning, she punched me in the eye.

Fifteen minutes later-

Confining each of the girls in their Poke-Balls was difficult. After Mika hit me, Rain tackled her. They landed on Thea. Who shot a Mud-Slap on Clara. It turned into a free-for-all with disastrous outcomes. Long story short, I had to sit on their balls to keep them from fighting. They shook violently underneath me, trying to escape. Rain would be unbelievably P.O.'d. I felt one ball stop shaking. I carefully lifted my leg, and took it out from beneath me. Thea's ball. I let the green Trapinch out. She sat on the floor, wordless. I could tell that sadness engulfed her. I picked Thea up. She looked at me with eyes that would make a grown man cry. She began to do just that. I rubbed her back, hoping it would help.

"Why did she?" Thea asked through sobs. I pulled her against my chest. 'I want to tell her I'm glad she's here, but I don't want to sound like an insensitive jerk.' I thought.

"You'll be okay, I promise." I said. Thea shook her head.

"You don't understand!" she cried. I jumped back a little, surprised by her statement.

"I've known my trainer since I wan born! My whole life, she's been who I relied on! Now, she dumped me here with you!" she said. I felt a little offended by her last statement, but I couldn't blame her. Who could?

"I'm really sorry Thea, is there anything I could do?" I asked. She nodded.

"Keep holding me." she said. I obliged. My shoulder was getting wet from the tears, and I held in nonetheless. After a while, Thea stopped crying. I pulled her back in front of me to see she cried herself to sleep. I set her back on the bed, and pulled the blanket over her.

"Poor Thea." I said quietly. "Who would even think about that?" I asked myself. "She's such a sweet soul." The rest of the balls under me quit shaking. I had a bad feeling about opening them, so I decided to let one out at a time. The first ball let out Rain. She was about to start shouting, but stopped. The sleeping green Trapinch prevented her from biting my head off.

"Thea's asleep again already?" Rain asked. I nodded, and put a finger to my lips. I looked back at Thea, who looked very peaceful and content. I stood up, stretching out.

"I'll go get some breakfast." I whispered. Rain nodded. I grabbed the other Pokeballs. "Let them out quietly." I said. I snuck out of the room in the direction of the cafe.

3rd person P.O.V.-

Nights quietly shut the door as he went to get food for the others. Rain sat by Thea's side. She twirled Mika and Clara's balls in her hand.

Before doing anything, Rain let Mika out. She was sure to clamp Mika's mouth to keep the sleeping Trapinch in her slumber. Mika thrashed about in Rain's hands. Rain hung onto the eccentric Mew.

"Quiet!" she whispered fiercely in Mika's ear. Mika sunk her teeth into Rain's hand, causing the Lucario to seethe. She pointed with anger at Thea. Mika peered. She looked back up at Rain and nodded in confirmation. Rain bent over to Mika's ear and whispered: "If you make her so much as stir, I will send you to the moon and back with my foot, got it?" she asked quietly. Mika nodded in fear. She let go.

Nights walked back in the door with two bags that gave off a scrumptious aroma. Rain stood up. 'I guess it was now or never.' she thought. She approached Nights slowly.

"Nights, there's something I need to tell you." she said in a whisper. He twisted his head around so as to hear her better. "You're a total d*ck, you know that? I do not belong to you, so I will stay out of my ball as I wish. You need to clean up your attitude and be a little bit more considerate of others." she said. Nights pulled back, surprised. Rain smiled dryly. "Don't act you didn't expect this to come your way. I've known you for ten years, I say it's time I got my way for once." she said in a tone that humiliated Nights internally.

"So...where do I start?" he asked awkwardly. Rain smiled with real happiness. She looked at the brown bag in Nights' hands. She could feel the warmth coming off of it. The sweet smell of whatever lay inside was tantalizing.

"What did you get me?" she asked. Nights reached in, and pulled out a bun. She inhaled deeply through her nose. Chocolate. She took it out if his hands and quickly, kissed him on the cheek. When she stood where she was before, she could see Night's face was slightly flushed.

Rain smiled. She planned to embarrass him more. Mika giggled behind her. Rain had a lot up her sleeve. Suddenly, Nights frowned."What's wrong?" Rain asked. Nights peered over her shoulder.

"Where's Clara?" he asked. Rain looked at the Poke Ball on the bed.

"I didn't let her out." she replied. Nights smiled a little. Rain had always been hard for him to figure out.

"Well hurry up and eat, I want to challenge the gym." he said. He smiled. A difficult Lucario, a glutton of a Mew, a sensitive shiny Trapinch, and a vulgar mouthed Treecko. What could go wrong?

An hour later-

Nights' P.O.V.-

My disappointment couldn't've been greater. On the building, where I was supposed to be able to fight, and earn a badge, read in enormous black letters: OUT OF BUSINESS.

A gym, out of business? How does that work; who even funds the gyms in the first place?

"What, the, f*ck?" I asked slowly. Rain pressed her face on the glass door. I followed her example, and peered inside. There was a pedestal inside, with a Poke Ball on it. On it read in faded letters, 'for a caring trainer'.

"I think I should get that." I said quietly. I was given an unexpected smack on the back of my head. My skull bounced off the top of the door handle. I held both sides of my head in pain. I knew it was Rain. "What was that for?" I asked. Rain smacked me again.

"We will not rob it, let alone break into it!" she scolded.

"But what if it ends up with a bad trainer?" I argued.

"You think you're a good trainer?" she replied.

"Hey, to be fair I'm still a new- wait, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Rain giggled.

"Oh, nothing Slowpoke." she said with a smile. Suddenly, I was in the gym. It felt as if I had fallen through the glass. I nearly shouted since I had an idea. I felt Mika perched on my shoulder.

Before I could even ask my question, I was given my answer.

"Yes, I teleported you. Hurry up and grab the ball." Mika said. I ran up to the stand. I grabbed the ball, which was covered with layer after layer of thick rust.

'Should I press the button?' I asked myself. I shook my head, and put it in my pocket. "Won't Rain be a little mad at us?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's not like I can't get her." Mika replied. I looked at her.

"But she's a steel type, psychic won't be good against her." I pointed out. Mika kicked my head.

"You notice that, but not the fact I used a Psybeam on Mightyena or, a Thunder on Thea?" she asked. "You do realize the only reason I could do that it because I have more experience than any other Pokemon." I nodded. Mika teleported us out of the gym, where we quickly got an earful from Rain. I was going to argue, but stopped. I'd like to meet a man who's won an argument with a woman.

Hours later-

I looked at the rusty Poke Ball. The others were asleep, but not me. I pressed down on the button, which showed much resistance. With a sudden click, it sunk all he way in. The ball opened, leaving myself looking eye to eye with something a bit larger than me.

"Who are you?" it asked. From the sound of it's voice, the fire-type was a girl.

"My name is Nights. What's yours?" I replied. She looked scared and timid.

"A-Angel."

(A/N: Here's the chappie! At The Constitutionalist, thanks for the suggestion, but she's not shiny. And so you know, I took your advice on the cliffhanger. I think you said that. Either somebody else said that, or I'm losin' it.

Also, I was surprised with the amount of feedback the first chapter got. Then the second my mind kept on saying 'Daf*q?'. I'd like to thank all followers and favoriters and reviewers. Also, sorry if this didn't meet our expectations.

Read, Review, and above all, enjoy!)


	4. Angel

I was talking with Angel early in the morning. None of the others were awake, so they didn't meet her. Allow me to explain.

Angel is a Typhlosion. She was left on the pedestal by an abusive trainer when he was evicted by the gym leader right before the gym closed. Turns out, the gym has been closed for about two months, and the word never spread. She was shy, but kind and very responsive. She flinched if I raised my hand very much, because of abuse. She's the kind of person who just needed a push in he right direction to see her succeed.

I also learned, she can't flare her back flames for some reason, but it actually enforced her personality as someone peaceful. They talked about the past, which was interesting for him.

"So, who was your trainer?" I asked. Angel looked down.

"Some abusive guy named Xid. I don't think it was his real name though." she replied. I almost laughed. Instead, I reached up to scratch my head. Angel flinched. I put my hand down.

"Uh, sorry, don't worry, I won't hit you." I assured. She held her pose. I reached over. She tightened her position. I touched her arm gently. She squeaked. I lowered her arm softly and slowly. Her icy blue eyes showed fear.

"Please, don't be scared. I promise to never abuse you." I vowed. She slowly dropped her defensive stance. "Give me a chance Angel." I said quietly. Without any notice or indication whatsoever, she gave me a bear hug. I almost yelped, but hugged her back.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "That's literally the nicest thing any body has said to me." She held me in the hug.

"You're very warm." I commented. She didn't reply. Instead, I could feel her heat up more. "Are you blushing?" I asked wryly. She released me, and I saw, her face was indeed red. I stood up, and held my hand out. She took it slowly, and stood as well. "Let's get something to eat, what do you say?" I asked. She nodded. We left the Poke center. In the early morning, there was virtually nobody around. "So, where do you want to eat?" I asked. Angel looked around.

"Why don't you pick?" she replied quietly. I smiled.

"Because I asked you first." I answered.

"Well, can't argue with that logic." she muttered sarcastically. Immediately, she flinched. I looked feeling a little bad.

"Remember, I'll never hit you." I assured. She looked back at me with a look of fear in a way. It was a little funny that her eyes always showed a little fear. I barely cleared Angel at my height of 5'9, so I barely overlooked her.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked. Angel looked down.

"I don't know," she replied. "My trainer would always give me that Poke-chow crap. And the one for dragon types. It's just disgusting, but you have to live, right?" she asked. I frowned. She really did have it bad.

Well, for a first, this girl needed good food, none of that crap you buy at liquor stores. "Well, I know a good place come to think of it." I replied. Angel smiled, although it was a hardly noticeable smile. I led the way to a diner. There were a few people there, but not much. A man rushed to us, holding a clipboard.

"Welcome, what might I do for you?" he asked.

"Table for two." I replied. The man looked as if I had told an in-humorous joke.

"Sorry, but Pokemon can't be out of there Poke Ball here." he answered. "Not unless you're in a relationship." he added. I smiled.

"Well, this is my girlfriend Angel." I lied. "Right?" I asked Angel, who was blushing furiously. She nodded reluctantly. I turned back to the waiter.

"Can we have a table for two now?" I asked. He scoffed.

"People like you disgust me." he said. "Get away from here, you disgusting animal lover." My eye twitched. Quickly, another man come running from the restaurant.

"Hey," he said in a calm manner. "We don't deny customers because of their sexual orientation." He looked towards us. "Please, come in." he added.

I looked at the waiter, who was a little more than irritated, and smirked. 'Wow, Rain was right, I really am a d*ck.' I thought.

The man, who introduced himself as the manager, seated us near the back. He said he'd be our waiter, and to give a ring of the bell when we were ready. I looked at the menu. This place had a wide variety, what to choose, what to choose? Bacon and pancakes were the best. I decided that's what I was getting. I looked up at the Typhlosion.

"What do you want?" I asked. Angel shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't read." she replied. I frowned.

"Do you like bacon?" I asked. She shrugged again.

"I don't know that either." she answered. I smiled.

"How about I order for you, you eat it, and tell me what you think?" I asked. Angel nodded. I smiled. I rung the small bell that hung on a small metal pole. A few seconds later, our waiter came to our table.

"Well, that was swift, what can I get you?" he asked. I grinned.

"We'll both have bacon and eggs. With the pancakes." I said slower than I intended. The man, smiled, and walked off.

"Hey, where's the food?" Angel asked. I chuckled.

"They have to make the food first." I replied. Angel looked down. I frowned. Something was obviously on her mind. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up.

"I'm just concerned." she replied.

"About what?" I asked. A small tear welled up in her eye.

"My sister, April. My old trainer traded her away, not believing she was my sister, and I haven't seen her since. The reason he didn't believe me is because we're different breeds, but we are in fact sisters." she replied.

I frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that." I answered. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks Nights." she replied. The man came back, and lay our plates on the table.

"Enjoy." he said. I grinned. I was starving.

Forty three minutes later-

We left the diner, in a brighter mood than when we arrived. Angel was a bottomless pit; I had to order for her six times before she was satisfied. I could tell she felt much better, because she wasn't as sulky as before, she had a small smile plastered on her face, but she was still quiet. I noticed the Typhlosion was staring at me. I looked over.

"Something you need Angel?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's just...well, I don't know." she answered. I smiled, and rubbed her head. She purred. I giggled, seeing as how her breed never struck me as a cat type. Her face went straight. "Um, can you keep that a secret?" she asked. I felt confused.

"Keep what a secret?" I asked. She looked down, and blushed a small bit.

"That I purr. I sometimes get teased for it." she answered. I smiled.

"I actually think it's kind of cute." I complimented. Angel's face went a fierce shade of red, but I pretended not to notice.

"Um...really?" she asked. I nodded. "T-thanks." she stammered. We headed back to the Pokemon Center. Upon entering our rented room, I saw each girl on the bed. Wait...crap.

"Where have you been?" a voice scolded. I turned to see Rain.

"Uh, hey morning Rain! I've um, been at breakfast with Angel-"

"Who's Angel?" she interrupted. I turned to the shy Typlosion. I pulled her inside, and shut the door.

"This is Angel, the Pokemon inside of the Poke Ball we found on the pedestal in the gym." I replied. Angel waved. Rain smiled.

"Nice to meet you." she said kindly. She turned back to me. "So, where have you been?" she asked again.

"Seriously? I just told you." I replied. Rain squinted.

"No you did- I'm an idiot." she murmured. I grinned.

I took Angel's paw, and pointed at the rest of my team. "Those are the girls, Mika, Clara, and Thea." I said. She looked at the sleeping pile of girls.

"Is that a Mew?" she asked skeptically. I nodded.

"That'd be Mika." I replied. I looked back to Angel and saw that Rain had her in an embrace.

"Welcome to the family!" she exclaimed. Angel looked over at me. 'Is this normal?' she mouthed. I shrugged. Once Rain let her go, all of us began to talk about nothing in particular and waited do the others to wake up. When they did, all hell broke loose.

Clara's bad mouth got all of them into a large cat fight, except for Angel and I who simply watched the four girls wrestle like crazy. When it ended; quite comically I might add, the only one who fought and didn't faint was Mika. And she had her own exit wounds. But even those were mere scratches. She sat atop Rain, Thea, and Clara with a cocky, triumphant grin.

I paid her victory no mind. It was of no importance.

Also, Angel got very short introductions. Guess it's hard to be formal when you're wrestling.

An hour later-

We were in a store because I had promised to buy each girl something. I was immediately dragged to the jewelry section. They had their eyes plastered on pairs of earrings and such. Mika floated up to me with a pair of amethyst earrings with a small smile. The price: 300 Poke.

"Hold up," I said. "Do you think money grows on trees?" I asked.

Mika stared. "What is money made out of?"

"Paper."

"And what is paper made of?"

"Fair enough, it's yours." I said. Mika did a small fist pump and sat on my head. She grabbed my ears, and began to yank them. "Onward!" she shouted. I grunted in pain.

"Are you stupid?" I asked. She leaned over into my field of vision, and held two fingers an inch apart. I grinned and put m hands a foot apart. Her eye ticked and she slammed her small fists down on my head. This chick needed professional help!

"Quit it!" I said. It didn't hurt, it was more like a nuisance. She banged harder. I winced. "Knock it off!" I protested. I grabbed her by the waist an held her upside down. "Enough means enough." I said. She huffed, and wrapped her tail around my wrist. I let go, and she hung from my arm like a yo-yo.

"You can't tell me what to do." she muttered.

"The hell I can't." I replied.

Next, Rain walked up to me, with a small necklace in hand. "Can I?" she asked. I smiled. It was a silver chain with a small raindrop on it.

"But of course." I said with a small bit of sarcasm. Rain didn't pick it up, but Mika did. Then came Angel. She wasn't wearing a smile, but more of a shy look. She held a bracelet made of gold. It was a chain, with a small metal plate connecting it.

It read in cursive: Relictus et invenit. I had no idea. "It means abandoned and found." Angel explained. It would make sense.

"It seems appropriate. It would look good on you too." I said. She smiled, and bear hugged me. I hugged her back. Then came Clara. She was holding a ring with a small engraving on it of a Grovyle. I smiled a little wider. "Why not?" I asked rhetorically.

"F*ck yeah!" she cheered. Thea simply walked up to me, and nuzzled my leg.

"You're not getting anything?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I always saw jewelry as a female's way of expressing vanity and such." she replied. "It's incessant."

"So...You think they're vain?" I asked. She muttered something I couldn't understand. She jumped quite high onto my shoulder.

"Hey, only I can make Nights my personal mule." Mika complained.

"I'm nobody's mule." I countered. Mika climbed into my jacket hood.

"Yeah right, let's get to the register." she said sarcastically.

After we left, the girls began acting like they were fabulous. Thea was right, it made them a little vain, but who can blame them?

Later-

3rd person P.O.V.

We were back at the Pokemon center, where all of the girls with the exception of Angel, Rain, and Thea were admiring themselves in the mirror. Thea was napping, and Nights was in the shower.

"So..." Rain said, trying to start a conversation. "What do you think of Nights?" she asked. Angel smiled.

"He's nice, and really sweet, handsome-" Angel caught herself. Her face turned red. Rain giggled.

"It's not a secret, I like him too. More than like him really. I've been trying to tell him for years but, I always chickened out." she admitted.

Angel laughed lightly. "I really do like him. When we were going for food, Nights lied and said I was his girlfriend so we could go in." she replied. Rain laughed.

"What's today's date?" Rain asked. Angel looked up, as if pondering.

"February 2nd, why?" she replied.

Rain grinned. "Nights' birthday is on the 14th, and I have something in mind." she replied. She began to mutter her plan into Angel's ear.

Rain's face was flushed. When she was done, Angels face could rival the feathers of a Latias. "A-are you s-sure that w-will work?" she stammered. Rain nodded. "W-well, how do you s-suggest we do it without him noticing we spent his money?" Angel asked.

Rain grinned. "What are you talking about, I take his money all the time!" she said happily.

"What are you two planning?" Mika called.

Angel and Rain giggled. "Nothing you need to know." Rain replied.

(A/N: Well, here's my chapter of My Journey! What are Rain and Angel planning? Why is cottage cheese so gross? Why am I asking you these questions?

Anyway, I hope you liked it. So... read, review, and above all, enjoy!

Eg out!)


	5. Scream

The six trudged up the mountain side. Their next stop was Dewford City. Nights was hoping that the gym would be open, because as far as he knew, Rain hadn't battled in a bit of a long time. He wasn't sure how much training the others had; he felt it would make him seem like a better trainer if he knew. But it would sort of he awkward.

'Hey, how much training do you have?'. How would somebody reply to that?

They stopped at a small clearing in the forest by the time night fell. Angel had started a fire for them all. They thought they would be roasting berries until they discovered there were none around. And the girls did their thing.

Angel and Rain sat down whispering to each other, Clara was pissing Mika off, and Thea was chatting with Nights. His ears burned from the piercings, and the cold wind did little to help. Thea rode in his hood like Mika would sometimes do. He was bored, to an extent.

Suddenly, a Flamethrower attack was launched over his head. "Holy s*it!" he shouted. He saw Mika chasing a giggling Clara around. Mika was comically angry, ears literally fuming. His head, and Thea's followed the two around the camp. Clara kept shouting vulgar insults and was nearly incinerated with a volley of fire type attacks.

"Hey!" Angel shouted in a voice that made me feel surprisingly obedient. "If you two don't quit, I'll turn both of you to piles of ashes!"

Night's P.O.V.

"Well, that's a nice side of you." I said with a grin. Angel smiled meekly.

"I usually only had to get like that with my sister." she replied. I chuckled. She seemed so shy, that side of her was less thought of, but expected.

Mika hopped up onto my shoulder, doubling the weight on my back. I hunched over so that it seemed less. Clara saw this as an opportunity to jump on my back too. I groaned. "Get off, please." I said.

Mika leaned over my shoulder. "Hmm...no." she replied. I heard Rain laugh. Too bad I was stuck staring at the ground.

"I think she might love you." she said in a taunting way.

"What!?" Mika shouted back. "I do not!" she said angrily.

"Then why are you so defensive?" Rain replied smugly. Mika glared. The temperamental Mew lunged at Rain. Angel opened her mouth to shout again, but I stopped her.

"Rain needs a bit of training." I said quietly. Angel shrugged.

"Whatever you say." she replied nonchalantly. I grinned and looked. The two were shouting and scratching and firing attacks. This went one for about twenty minutes until Rain had Mika pinned.

"Give up?" she growled. Instead of a reply, she fired a Hyper Beam in the Lucario's face. Rain's face was an obvious glare in the orange ray of energy. She began to punch Mika repeatedly. They were shouting at each other angrily.

After about another twenty minutes, I moved in to stop the two. "Okay, you two can quit it now." I said. The two looked at me, literally at each other's throats. Rain squeezed a little tighter making Mika's eyes bulge slightly. "Enough is enough." I said. Rain let the Mew go. Mika gasped for air, and in return let Rain go. "That was a bit much don't you think?" I asked. Mika silently 'hmphed'.

"No." Rain replied. I grinned a little.

"That's kind of messed up don't you think?" I asked. She smiled back and shook her head. I laughed a little. Mika was pouting. "Hey, you can calm down too." I said. Mika looked back at me. Quick as a Jolteon, she jumped onto my back. Instead of trying to pull the Mew off, I laid down. Rain and Angel laid down by me. Clara was pinned on the ground underneath my head, but I didn't realize it at the time. Thea was in Angel's arms like a baby in a cradle. It was midday, but I decided to nap anyway.

When I woke, night had fallen over the forest. I smelt meat being cooked over a fire. I sat up, and heard a gasp. I looked behind me to see my little Treecko gasping for breath. "What the f*ck Nights!?" she asked angrily. I smiled meekly.

"Well, you make a nice pillow." I said.

"You c*ck sucking shit licking uncle-f*cker!" she growled. I ignored her, and turned to the fire. Six slabs of meat hung over the fire on a pan. I sniffed.

"That smells good, what is it?" I asked. Angel smiled. "It's Lopunny meat." Angel replied. My stomach lurched. I've never eaten Pokemon! Rain pointed to a tree.

"There's the pelt." she said. And on the branch hung the carcass of a Lopunny. I nearly threw up. That was just weird!

"Erm...Why would you keep the pelt?" I asked. Rain shrugged and went back to tending the meat. Granted it smelled delicious, but the idea of eating a Pokemon was off. Well, I might as well try it. The meat on the fire sizzled at a golden brown color. It smelled kind of like honey- very sweet.

"Done!" Angel and Rain exclaimed simultaneously. The Typhlosion hooked a piece of meat in her claw, and handed it to me. "Enjoy." she said with a sweet smile. I bit into the meat.

It was wonderful. It tasted sort of like pork, but it also had a smoky flavor to it. "Thsh ish prtty grd. Thernks." I said with a mouthful. Rain stared at me. I swallowed. "This is pretty good. Thanks." I repeated. Rain nodded. I watched Rain grab her own piece. Her feminine form was outlined against the fire. My face got warm once I realized I was staring. I took another bite of the rapidly cooling meat in my hands.

Once I was finished, I decided to take a walk. I had a lot on mind. At home, was nothing. I had been on my own since my brother moved to the Kanto region with his girlfriend, a Gardevoir nine months ago. I wonder how he was doing? My train of thought was interrupted as I ran into a free. I shook the bark off my face.

As I did that, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I yelled loudly. I turned around to see my Lucario friend behind me. "Rain, you scared me." I said with a sigh of relief. She grinned.

"There's something I need to tell you." she said. I tilted my head.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked down.

"Well, action speaks louder than words." she said. She got on her tiptoes, and kissed me on the cheek. I felt stunned. We stared each other in the eye.

"Rain..." I said quietly. She put her paw to my lips, and made a hush. Her red eyes glowed bright in comparison to the dark, and she looked wonderful at that moment.

"I love you Nights." she said. She pressed her lips against mine. My eyes widened. I was kissing Rain! I didn't think I ever would! I closed my eyes and hugged her tightly. I felt her thin, rough tongue rub against my teeth. I opened my mouth slightly, and rubbed my tongue against hers. She moaned slightly. I broke the kiss, and left a trail of saliva between our lips.

"I love you too." I said. She smiled very widely.

"Let's go back to the camp." she said with a smile. I grabbed her paw, which was very warm. I smiled back. As we walked, I felt much happier than I've been in a while. Once we got back to camp, I'd say it was around midnight. I laid down on the ground near the fire, which still crackled strongly. Rain laid down next to me, smile wider than a mile.

"Good night Rain." I said.

"Good night Nights." she replied.

Feb. 3 11:17 AM

I woke up, the Lucario at my side, sleeping peacefully. I sat up, and man, was my back sore! My back cracked at least six times. The fire was smoldering and the smell of coal was in the air. I looked around, and saw a calming scene.

Until I heard a bloodcurdling scream. A familiar one. I never heard the scream, but I knew who it belonged to.

"Mika!"

(A/N: I know it's not as long as the others, but screw it. I hope you enjoyed this lil' chappie. I meant to up load it last Sunday, but I got a little caught up in school work. Have two D's that I know I'm raising today. Anyway, one more thing I'd like to say is thank you wonderful people leaving positive reviews. It makes me real happy to see them. So, thank you, all! Read, review, and above all, enjoy.

Eg out!


	6. Apologies

Hey, to all the readers of My Journey, I'm sorry to inform you that for a period of time, I will not update the story. I know it hasn't been updated since april, and I'm horrible for that.

I'm not sure how long the period of time will be. Could be a week. But the worst is the end of summer, and I can probably update by then. Anyway, I apologize again for the inconvienience. I probably spelled that wrong.

Keep up Mah Peeps!

Eg out!


	7. Mace The Mother Fuckin' Psycho

I got up and ran in the direction of the scream. "Somebody help me!" she shouted. I ran faster. I saw a flash of pink among the trees. I stopped. "Somebody-" she began again. Mika's voice was cut off by a loud *smack*.  
"Shut it, ain't nobody going to hear you out here." another voice said.  
"What do you mean? You took me fifty yards from my-" *smack*. I began to slowly creep up on them. I recognized the guy as one of the pricks who tried to take my Pokemon in Rustboro. On Mika's cheek were several red hand marks. On her wrists, and around her body were ropes with strange inscriptions on them.  
"This fucker..." I muttered.  
"I said shut it." the boy replied.  
"How about you take a big dose of go fuck yourself sideways in the ass with a sandpaper covered bat?" Mika replied. I nearly broke into laughter. He slapped her again.  
"Do you know what I do with rowdy Pokemon like you?" he asked. "Are you a virgin?"  
Mika tilted her head sideways. "No," she replied. "I'm not." He grinned.  
"Good. Wasn't going to be gentle anyway." he said with a perverted grin. 'I've had enough.' I thought.  
I ran around the corner, and punched the boy as hard as I could. "Next time you intend to fuck with my Pokemon, I suggest that watch your back like a lifeline you shitkicker!" I shouted.  
"Nights!" came a short childish shout. I turned and grinned. "Hello." I replied. I walked over to my Mew, and examined the ropes. "What the hell are these?" I asked. She looked down a them.  
"These are Arcane ropes, they keep me from using Psychic attacks." she replied. I turned her around and began to undo the knot. I was almost done, when I wan interrupted by a searing pain in the side of my lower leg.  
"Motherfucker!" I shouted. I looked down at my leg to see the bastard had stabbed me with a kitchen knife. Where did he even get it? "You son of a...well, you didn't get my good one." I said through grit teeth. I raised my right leg, and kicked him in the face as hard as I could. I heard and felt something crunch, so I assumed I broke his nose. I raised my leg again, and this time kicked him in the mouth. He said something unintelligible. I began to kick him as fast and as hard as I could, all the while untying Mika.  
"Hey Nights," the Mew said. "Why are you so violent?" she asked. I finished undoing the last rope.  
"Well, I've been know to be protective over people I care about." I replied. "You know I care about you." Mika's face turned a little more pink that usual. I picked her up, and placed her in my hood. "Let's get back." I said with a grin. A felt another sting in my leg. I look down to see the psycho still stabbing at me. His face was covered with blood, and his nose was bent at about a seventy degree angle.  
"You're not getting away from Mace." he said weakly.  
"How the hell are you still conscious?" I asked. I kicked him again. He slumped over I indicating I knocked him out. "What a dick." I muttered.  
Mika crawled up a little bit and hugged my neck. "Thank you." she said. I smiled.  
"No problem." I replied. I began to walk to the camp, limping slightly. I still wonder where he got that knife from.  
"Hey, I have some berries that'll close that right up." Mika said looking at my leg. I smiled.  
"Great. I can already tell, this leg in going to fuck me over." I replied. "Kind of like a sandpaper bat." I said with a grin. Mika giggled.  
"You heard that?" she asked.  
"Yeah, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." I said on the verge of laughing. "Where'd you hear that one?" Mika giggled more.  
"I made it up. I'm that good!" she replied. I laughed.  
"And old?" I asked jokingly. Mika yanked on my ear. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "C'mon, I was just joking around!" I said.  
Mika 'hmph'd. "Maybe next time you'll think before insulting a lady's age." she scolded. I laughed. "Oh, and that was a nice kiss with Rain last night." she said with a grin.  
I stopped in my tracks. "Y-you were watching!?" I asked angrily. Mika giggled.  
"We all saw it. Angel, Thea, Clara, beheld your sweet moment with your Lucario." she replied. I felt my face burn in embarrassment. I was about to tell her to shut it, but heard a loud thump. The boy from earlier was slowly crawling towards me.  
"It seriously amazes me that you're still conscious. You're determined, I'll give you that." I muttered.  
"That Mew will be mine." he said into the dirt.  
"My ass." Mika replied. "If I have to be captured a second time in my life, I'll just end them." I looked at her. 'You're sadistic.' I thought, knowing she could hear my thoughts.  
"She...will...be...mine. I can understand Pokemon, thank Arceus for translators." he muttered. He crawled closer.  
"Dude, the fact that you're still after her makes me wonder if you're even sane." I replied. He pulled himself up.  
His face was around thirty percent covered with blood, dirt, and dried leaves. "You can't escape me!" he said. I jammed my foot into his nose again. A fresh spurt of blood washed out.  
"At this point, it's evident." I muttered. He grabbed my leg.  
Strangely enough, he had a solid grip. I leaned down, and pried his fingers off. "You're gonna get it." he growled weakly.  
"Yes, the sweet satisfaction of this." I said. With that, I punched him in the mouth as hard as I could. He slumped over. "I'm just going to leave him here." I muttered.  
I began to run back to the camp in fear that he would keep following me. Once at the small fire, that had burnt out, I sat down. I looked down at my leg, and what I saw horrified me.  
The gash was about a foot long and I'd say an inch and a half deep. It bled profusely, but only at the end. "Well shit." I muttered. Mika looked at my leg, and gasped.  
"Did he do that?" she asked. I nodded. "Hold still, this might sting." she warned. She began to lick at the wound. Wherever her tongue ran, it would heal. Her small tongue was warm and rough against my leg, and it felt good. With each lick, the wound closed a little, more and more, until it was a bloody white line.  
"Wow Mika, how did you do that?" I asked. She smiled and giggled.  
"It's just something that runs in my family." she replied. I smiled and rubbed her head.  
"Thanks." I said with a grin. I lied back down by Rain hoping to get some more sleep. I felt the Lucario's arm wrap around my body. I smiled and held it against my chest. 'She's so sweet that Mew. Short tempered, cute, and sweet.' I thought.  
"Good morning Nights." came Rain's soft smooth voice.  
"Good morning Rain." I replied. She tightened her grip around me. "Try not to stab me." I said with a grin. She giggled.  
"I'd never. Not on purpose anyway." she replied. I chuckled.  
"Of course you wouldn't. I said, holding her arm even tighter. She giggled.  
"Desperate for an embrace?" she asked. I rolled over.  
"Yeah, hug me." I replied. We held each other tight.  
"I can do better." she said with a cute smile. She gently pressed her lips against mine. I pulled her closer, deepening our kiss. She giggled and stopped. I frowned slightly trying not to grin. "Quit it you." she said. She gently licked my nose.  
"Okay then." I replied. I pressed my forehead against hers. "I can do this." I made a pouting face. She rolled her eyes. She sat up and yawned, exposing her small fangs. I giggled and poked one. Rain closed her mouth and looked at me.  
"What the hell?" she asked. I smiled.  
"What?"  
"Keep your fingers out of my mouth."  
"But your fangs are so cute."  
"Keep your damned fingers out of my mouth."  
"Fine," I replied submissively. "but I get to poke your belly." I grinned. Rain laughed.  
"No." she responded, losing all emotion in a split second. I chuckled. I sat up too, with a grin. "So where were you the last ten minutes?" she asked. I sighed.  
"Remember those douches from Rustboro who tried to take you and the others?" I asked. She nodded. "Well one of them took Mika, so I went to get her-"  
"I found you!" came a shout, interuppting me.  
"Speak of the the devil." I muttered. I stood up, dusting off my legs. I saw Mace crawling along the dirt still, his face dripping blood.  
"Is that him?" Rain asked. I nodded.  
"He looked better. Then he met my shoe." I replied. Rain laughed quietly. "Alright, do you ever learn?" I asked.  
"Your...Mew...is...mine!" he exclaimed slowly. I walked over to him, and kicked him in he jaw. He let out loud shout. In a split second, I saw the rest of rise fast like a blink of the eye.  
"Screw you..." Clara muttered.  
"The 14th..." Angel said drowzily.  
"Bow motherfucker!" Thea shouted. I blinked in confusion. I knew Thea was sort of queeny but I never thought of her as foul mouthed. She seemed too sensitive. I turned back to Mace, who was clinging onto my leg.  
"Like hell she is." I replied. I leaned down and pryed his arm off my leg.  
"Who is that?" Angel asked, retaining her soft quiet inside voice.  
"Just some asswipe who thinks he can do what he wants." I replied. "And won't go away." I added. Angel giggled. "You mind giving me a flamethrower attack please?" I asked. The Typhlosion giggled.  
"Of course." she replied. I grinned. She was so willing. She was so timid, it was surprising. I remember when we first met, it took about an hour of coaxing to get her to talk. After that, it was going uphill.  
I pulled Mace up onto his feet. "I thought I made it clear that you aren't wanted." I whispered. "Enough!" I shouted. I threw him onto the ground.  
"I won't give up. I will hunt you-"  
"Can I torch him now?" Angel asked, none of us listening to Mace rant about how he'd always find me. I nodded. I knew Angel would only burn him. She'd never kill. She released a thin, but powerful flamethrower. I watched as he screamed.  
The pillar of flame stopped and the psychotic kid iwas frantically kicking and screaming 'Stop, drop and roll!' repeatedly.  
"Thanks Angel. You've done me well. And him...eh, not so much." I said. Angel smiled.  
"Well, I guess it's what I'm here for."  
"To be an Angel." I replied. Angel smiled shyly.  
"I guess so." she said. I grabbed the writhing boy, covered with burns. I dragged him a good fifty feet away.  
"You done being a prick?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed and threw him into a tree. I walked away, deciding I wasted too much time on him. It was time to head on into Dewford City. Once back at the camp, I stomped out what little remained of the fire, and grabbed the Pokeballs. "Who wants to ride in their ball until we reach the city?" I asked.  
Thea, Clara, and Angel, raised their hands. I returned them, leaving me with only Mika and Rain. Mika as usual rode in the hood of my jacket while Rain walked along side me, giving an affectionate nuzzle. I held her hand carefully so as to not impale my palm on her spike.  
Three Hours Later-  
We reached the city gate, fairly tired. I was anyway. About halfway through the walk, Rain hopped up on my back, forcing me to carry her. I stopped at the Pokemon Center and booked a room for the night. Even though it was about two, I always had to be sure.  
"We get to challenge this gym, right?" Rain asked. I smiled.  
"I sure hope so, Rustboro was a big disappointment. I still got something out of it." I replied. Angel. I guess that was one hell of a prize.  
I stopped at a bakery, and bought us some donuts for breakfast. I hadn't eaten much lately. I carried the small paper bag to the local park, and let my Pokemon out.  
Much to my surprise, Angel grabbed the bag from me before I could open it. She blew a very breif flamethrower attack on it, heating them up. I handed them out, and we ate. I actually burned myself eating a few times; I guess I'm a slow learner. It's probably the case, Rain repeatedly called me dense. I know I am.  
I was soon left almost alone as Mika disguised herself as a female trainer and took the other's around. Angel stood with me, and we strolled through the park. Hera icy blue eyes wandered from sight to sight. I was mesmerized with her. Rain probably would have slapped me senseless for staring, but whatever. I watched her sexy hips sway with each step, shamefully filling my mind with perverted thoughts.  
"Over there!" Angel suddenly exclaimed. I looked to see where she was pointing. I resisted the urge to facepalme as I saw; it was a fortune teller. The second I opened my mouth, she said "No, I'm not kidding you Nights." I sighed.  
"Lead the way." Angel grabbed my hand, her face turning a somewhat gentle shade of pink. We got to the fortune teller's shop, and examined the outside. I was already regretting this.  
Once inside, we saw a curtain, with a small ball on it, shaped like a pokeball, only a turqoise color.  
A young woman emerged, and smiled. "I'll see the Typhlosion please." she said. "And not to worry, it's free of charge."  
Normal P.O.V.-  
Angel entered the small decorated room with the woman. The room was a cliché of many drapes, laden with beads, and much purple.  
"You had a rough past Angel." the woman said. She held up a card, of a man holding a whip, intimidating a Ponyta into pulling a wagon. "And only recently have your past endeavors shown result." she continued. This time, she held up a card showing a child fleeing, and concealing himself in a cave while another- likely his father searched. "But your future, is much, much, brighter. I sense something between you and the boy." she said with a grin, holding up the final card, with a heart. "Love and lust aren't the same, but are seldom found apart. Try not to take it for granted." she finished. Angel nodded, knowing the teller couldn't understand her.  
In came Nights, and the Typhlosion left. "Welcome boy." she said. "I can see, you've yet to reach manhood, and are but eleven days away. Valentine's day if I'm not mistaken. Here is my advise to you child." she said in a whim of a voice. Nights leaned in, and lent his ears.  
"Play along."

(A/N: I'm Back peoples! Sorry it took so long, and it's short. I hope it's something sufficient for y'all. On a side note, I'd like to say, I'm going to be replying to reviews in the Authors note. Lastly, we have an interview with: Mika!

Me: So Mika, does your father know about you traveling with Nights?

Mika: He's let me wander this long. What do I care, he's some glorified 'Holyer that thou art' belt wearing cock mucher.

Me: Christ Mika, give the man a break, he created the Universe! Give him some credit for that.

Mika: I gave him his damned credit years ago.

Me: Okay, what are your thoughts on Nights?

Mika: He's brave or stupid, one or the other.

Me: Last question; What do you tell a girl with two black eyes?

Mika: *Sigh* What?

Me: Nothing, you already told her twice!

Mika: YOU IGNORANT EXCUSE FOR A WRITER!

Me: Ow, dammit! Eg out!

EDIT: Crap peeps, I'm sorry about the big ass block o' text. Anyway, I guess that's what I get for trying to update with the first iPhone model. worked so much better on my iPod, which was, the latest model, but the screen stopped working in May, and that's where I did all my updating from, so from here on out, updates will be a bit slower. Thanks for taking the time to put up with my shit! Eg out! For real this time!


End file.
